Mindset
by DaMiatzu
Summary: That day started out just like any other day. Except it wasn't. That was the day when Alfred Jones met Arthur Kirkland, and...Well, just read. Warning: language, boys love, the usual...


That fateful day started just like any other.

Alfred groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets over his head as if to block away the sun. It took a moment, but his curiosity eventually took over, and he poked his head out from under the covers to look at the clock. _7:30 AM_ blinked back at his sky blue eyes.

"_Shit-!_" The American literally fell out of bed, getting in a wrestling match with the blankets, a flurry of red and blue waving around until Alfred managed to untangle himself.

"Oh God, I'm gunna be late, I'm gunna be so fuckin' late!" Alfred recited as ran around his apartment, rushing to get ready for work, which started at 8 AM. The blonde placed his glasses on his face as he grabbed a coffee and ran out the door, ten minutes to eight.

Alfred practically _ran_ down the sidewalk (because he had to walk – he couldn't afford a car yet, but he was working on that!) and didn't see the man rounding the corner, colliding with him, hissing as the hot coffee spilt all over himself. "Aw, damn it! Today just isn't my day!"

"Ah, you should watch where you're going! Some people can't afford to be late to work!" Alfred heard a voice say (with that _accent_. That English accent... Did the universe hate him today? Not that he hated it – quite the opposite) and frowned slightly.

"Well, I don't think _you_ were watching yourself either." The American finally looked up at the man who'd run into him (he stood by it that it wasn't his fault, he's a hero, it's never the hero's fault) and felt his throat close, his heart beating a little faster.

The man standing before him had the greenest, most vibrant eyes Alfred had ever seen, and his messy blonde hair looked so fluffy, it made him want to reach out and touch it. His pale skin was adorably flushed, those pink lips put into a scowl which looked more like a pout to Alfred.

Those lips.. That were currently saying something.

"'M sorry, didja say somethin'?" Alfred smiled, what he hoped looked apologetically.

The man looked exasperated. "You git! Listen when someone's saying something! I... I said it wasn't my fault, but I at least owe you a bloody coffee." The man pulled out a scrap of paper along with a pen, and scrawled something on it quickly. "C-call me if you ever want to get that coffee back." He blushed as he handed Alfred the note, green eyes looking anywhere but Alfred's own sky blue eyes.

"'Kay!" He grinned down at the green-eyed man who only frowned (_pouted_) a more and walked away, face still flushed.

* * *

When Alfred got home, he pulled out the note that the man had given him earlier. On it, he found this written:

_Arthur Kirkland_

_182-557-3154_

_Call me later._

The blonde held the note as he lay down on his couch, wondering if it was too early to call. He bit his lip in thought. _I know that I've lost a possible girlfriend or three because I seemed too eager.. What if Arthur's the same? What if I call him and __he__ laughs because I seem too eager... or somethin'. Or, or, what if I wait too late, and he doesn't want to... _Alfred narrowed his eyes at the piece of paper. _Damn it, heroes don't think like this! Just call him and ask if he'd like to grab a coffee tomorrow!_

Alfred stood and walked with purpose to the phone, picked it up and dialed the number that was on the paper.

_Riiiinnggggg..._

Alfred tapped his fingers against the faux wood end table the phone rest was on.

_Rrriiiiiinnngggg..._

He bit his lip as worry wormed its way into his head. _What if it's a bad time..?_

_Rrriiii- click- "Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking."_

Alfred blinked. "Dude, who's secretary are ya?" A huff was heard on the other end.

"_I swear to God, if Francis put you up to this, I'll-"_

Alfred's laughter cut Arthur off. "Oh, this isn't a prank! It's Alfred, the guy ya ran into this mornin'?"

"_Last I remember, it was _you_ who ran into _me._ Now, what do you want?"_

"T' go for coffee. Tomorrow mornin', 'cause it's Saturday. Sound good?"

"_Oh, so soon?"_ Alfred swore that Arthur was joking around with him.

"Uhm, yeah. What, ya didn't think I'd call, or somethin'?" Silence echoed through the line that told Alfred all he needed to know. "You really didn't think I'd call!" Alfred almost shouted into the phone.

"_You dolt, I'm right here, you don't have to yell!"_

"I can't believe you thought I wouldn't call!"

"_Well, I'm not the most likable person in the world, unlike some people!"_

"Was that a compliment?"

"_O-of course not! S-so, you wanted to go for... coffee..?"_

"Oh yeah! I was thinkin' 'bout goin' to th' Starbucks down on Wilson Street."

"_Fair enough."_

"So, see ya there at, say, nine-thirty?"

"_Alright. See you then, Alfred."_

"Later, Artie!" Alfred hung up when Arthur went into a rant about how he should call him by his name instead of something as ridiculous as "_Artie_".

* * *

Alfred was sure this was the only time that he had ever gotten _anywhere_ early. Seriously. And it was beginning to make him nervous. He glanced down at his cellphone for the tenth time in the last few minutes.

_9:28. Okay, calm down Al. There's still a whole two minutes for him to show up. Just don't be a total dork and embarrass yourself-_

At that time Arthur had walked through the door to the Starbucks, looking around for something. _For me?_ "Heeeeyy, Arthur!" Alfred accompanied this with a big wave, nearly causing a passing couple to drop their drinks. Arthur looked like he almost grimaced as he walked over, but the American didn't notice. "I got here kinda early, so I ordered for us both."

Arthur gave him an 'are you bloody kidding me' expression. "The whole point of this was for me to buy you a coffee to make up for the one you spilt."

Alfred blinked. "Oh yeah! That's right... Oh well, why dunchya sit down and enjoy yer coffee?"

"Ah, yes, of course." The green-eyed man sat down across the table from Alfred, picking up the cup gingerly and sipping it slowly. He pulled it away and blinked. "It's... really sweet."

"Ah, right! I ordered ya' coffee latte, because y' looked like you'd like sweet things better." Alfred smiled while Arthur blushed. After a second of that cuteness, Alfred got a thoughtful expression. "So, I have a question."

"Hmm?" Arthur peered up at him from over the rim of the cup.

"Why would ya think I wouldn't wanna go on a date with you?"

Arthur hesitated for a few minutes, playing around with a sticker on the cup, frowning at it."Well... If you'd know how many times I have utterly failed at getting a date, you'd know."

Alfred thought again for a moment and then smiled. "Yeah, but what if I said that from th' moment I saw ya I thought that I had t' make you mine?" Arthur froze, his eyes wide, making Alfred laugh at him.

"G-git! Don't laugh, you ruined the moment!"

"Oh, so sorry, Artie." He leaned his elbows on the table, chin resting on his hands as he blinked innocently across to Arthur who glaring at him. "So, why dunchya tell me more 'bout yourself?"

* * *

Alfred woke up one morning as the sun was just peeking out of the blinds. He glanced over at the clock as he'd done the day he met Arthur. _10:25 AM_. He smiled lazily, scratching the back of his head as he got up and stretched. He almost made it out of the bedroom door until he heard a voice from behind him.

"Where are you going..?" A hand tugged him back by his arm until he fell back into bed, green eyes smiling back up at him. Arthur wove his arms around Alfred's neck.

"Uhh. To make breakfast?" Arthur laughed softly, and Alfred shivered at that as well as when he put his lips to Alfred's ear.

"_I got my mind set on you. There's nothing you can do to change my mind about it."_ Arthur turned his head and started kissing down his cheek until he got to Alfred's lips, and he drew back a bit, putting both hands on Alfred's cheeks. "_Inside out, you're beautiful."_ The American opened his mouth to say something, but Arthur cut him off with a kiss.

"_There's nothing you can do to change my mind about you."_

* * *

_Author's Comments: ... I was having trouble with I Hope You Think Of Me, so I came to the wonderful world of one-shots xD_

_I think this is utterly adorable and really enjoyed writing it. I miss that about hytom, that shiny new feeling. –sighs-_

_Mmmm... I'd love a review, but I'll be fine if I don't. I'll live. :]_

_~Matzuki_


End file.
